


The Hidden Assassin

by Purpleiny



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Assassin Gakushuu, Crossdressing Gakushuu, Feminization, Gakuhou is a jerk, Multi, Playing pretends, Tsundere Gakushuu, please do not bash me for my first work in Ao3, thank you, why is tagging so hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:20:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21842065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleiny/pseuds/Purpleiny
Summary: After all of the chaoses, "she" appeared.A carefree assassin, who probably have the capability to kill Koro-sensei if wanted.Who's "she"?Gakumi?No, wait! Asano Gakushuu!-Or should I say, some Karushuu with an assassin Gakushuu?And some crossdressing Gakushuu if I may-Note : This will be rewritten
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Asano Gakushuu, Asano Gakuhou & Asano Gakushuu, Asano Gakuhou/Karasuma Tadaomi, Asano Gakushuu & Class 3-E, Asano Gakushuu & Shiota Nagisa, Irina Jelavić/Karasuma Tadaomi
Comments: 27
Kudos: 135





	1. Chapter 1, "Introducing"

Along with the appearance of Koro-sensei, the failure of Bitch-sensei, the failed plan of Itona, ams some shot-gun Ritsu there is something more intriguing that has come to meet them.

  
  


Right behind the classroom door is the said thing.

  
  


She stepped in the class, waiting for the spotlight to shine on her.

  
  


She elegantly walked to the middle of the class, where her spotlight reside.

  
  


Slightly tucking her long strawberry blonde hair behind her ear, she face the class with a blank face.

  
  


That blank face suddenly turned into a smile, then she bowed.

  
  


"Cheff Gakumi at your service! Here to cook a gigant yellow octopus!" She said with a cheerful tone, waving her anti-sensei knife around.

  
  


She then met Koro-sensei's "eyes" and cheered.

  
  


"Hello, Mr. Big Octopus sensei thing!" She waves her anti-sensei knife at him then pointed to herself. "Prepare to be chopped off" her tone got darker with each said word.

  
  


With a flash, Koro-sensei's four tentacles were gone, with two anti-sensei knife infront and back of the class as an evidence.

  
  


Koro-sensei and E class's reaction was predictable as their faces turned into a shock.

  
  


Even Terasaka can't blabber his mouth now.

  
  


She pulled the strings for both of her anti-sensei knife, like an attraction, her waist long strawberry blonde hair framed her figure elegantly.

  
  


"This here is a great addition, right?" She asked, well more like stated as she showed the whole class the attached strings.

  
  


"This anti-sensei knife being made from rubbery like substance is a whole plus! You can decorate it however you like! Just like mine. I punched a hole into it."

She explained cheerfully, with a bright smile that washed over her face, almost making the class forget about what happened before.

  
  


"O-okay, Gakumi-chan. Please choose any of the remaining table." Koro-sensei managed stutter out, the capability taht the class wasn't able to have.

  
  


"Ohoho, who do we got here~" Well, except one.

  
  


Gakumi instantly moved her amethyst like eyes to the infamous red head.

  
  


"Nice to meet you too, Akabane-san." She replied with a sharp edge on it.

  
  


"I hope we can get along." She smiled at him before pulling the seat behind Sugaya Sousuke, to the right is an empty table with Karma beside it.

  
  


Karma rested his head with his hand as his support, intently starting at Gakumi.

  
  


Gakumi starred back, lips curling up into a cocky grin.

  
  


Before Gakumi can say anything, Karma set up a conversation for the class to hear.

  
  


"You look familiar." Karma goons, scaning Gakumi head to toe. Well, it's not like he can see her toe, but oh well.

  
  


"Spill the cyanide, Akabane-san." Gakumi cut Karma's chase pretty quickly, almost bitting back in return.

  
  


"Well, I'm not gonna ask how you know my name, but I'll just fast foward to the question." Karma leaned back a bit.

  
  


"Go on" Gakumi pestered.

  
  


"You looks like you're one of the Asanos, just saying. Expecialy Asano junior, except with a different hair colour and eyes. Heck, even your name are similar to his!" The class hummed in response to Karma's thought.

  
  


Gakumi nodded.

  
  


"Are you related to them? But there's no way that the principal will drop one of his relatives to the E Class, be it for assassination or not." Karma lift his head to meet Gakumi's eyes.

  
  


"First of all, my identity are secret, so I can't answer your first question. But, I can answer your second one, be it that I'm a relative or not. The principal almost dropped his son to the E Class, don't you forget, so it's not impossible you know?" Gakumi replied, avoiding the first question.

  
  


"Wait, what?" The class choruses.

  
  


"Is it much of a suprise? He failed his duty, so it's only normal for the principal to do so." Gakumi said coldly, brushing her hair delicately with her fingers.

  
  


Koro-sensei suddenly appeared between the both of them.

  
  


"Karma-kun, Gakumi-chan, also, the rest of the class, please pay attention." Koro sensei flapped his tentacles up and down, scolding the class for not paying attention.

  
  


"The answer's four, right?" Gakumi said, not looking at neither of the board or Koro-sensei for confirmations.

  
  


"Well done, Gakumi-chan!" Koro-sensei cheered. "Although I prefer you paying attention to class.." Koro sensei pouted, and limped to the board.

  
  


Koro-sensei then continued the class with some failed assassination attemps hovering him here and there.


	2. Chapter 2, "The Fun PE"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gakushuu showing off at PE

"Gakumi-chan!" Screamed Koro-sensei as his face turned blue. "Stop scaring me like that! I almost got a heart attack!" "Well, a simple way to get money, then!" She said with a playful grin.

"You know Karma, we haven't really thought of that have we?" Nagisa asked his dear friend. "Well, I guess it's smart and stupid at the same time, who would thought that an octopus alien creature thing can have a heart attack?" Karma spoke.

"Ehe, it would've be a lot easier than throwing knifes or shooting randomly!" Gakumi said, her grin shines brightly. "G-Gakumi-san!" Nagisa hold his chest, to what seemed like he was holding his heart.

"Only some people I know could've thought this up, that being; The Asanos, or just some stupid guy Terasaka." Karma explained jokingly.

"Hey!" A yell was heard from the back of the class. Of course, we know who it was.

"Gakumi-chan, that's enough. We already missed 15 minutes of class time because of your assassination attemp and such, now if you please, go back to your seat."

Korosensei put his tentacle into a 'shoo-shoo' movement.

"Hmph! Fine." She filled her cheeks with air, her lips forming a pout with light orange-ish blush covering her face, brows furrowing furiously.

"Okay, so-" Korosensei continued the class on and on untill PE.

"Hehe, PE!" Gakumi jumped up and down happily, well not that much. "Let me see what you guys are made off of!" She pumped her fist excitedly, grinning cockily.

"Woah-whoa calm down, Gakumi!" Kayano said with a nervous smile plastered on her face.

"Hnn, are you confident in your ability, Kaede-san?" She put her mouth in a thinking position, with her index finger hovering above it. "Not so much I guess.." Kayano smiled dismissively to Gakumi.

When Karasuma entered, Asako cheerfully yelled. "PE! PE! PE!" She chanted, the whole class starts to sweat furiously.

"I see that you're really excited about this, Asa-,Gakumi-san." Karasuma stated. "Of course I do! I want to see what makes this class improve so much! I guess you could say that it got my attention." Asako smiled one hand behind her, the other one hid her cunning smile, for a moment, it seemed like she was glaring Karasuma strongly, Karma and Nagisa didn't miss it.

Karasuma started with the lesson. Gakumi is still smiling, nothing out of the ordinary.

"Okay, we will now proceed to practice some aimings."Karasuma stated calmly "Gakumi-san, you are a profesional assassin are you not? Can you show them a bit of you skill?" He continued, then nodded to Gakumi.

"Sure I can!" Gakumi got a hold of her gun as she feels it. She familiarize herself with the gun as she herself never tried it before hand. For a moment, her face turned serious, an expression the class feels familiar too, wonder why..

She shot the target perfectly on the head, yeah, a headshot. "Amazing, Gakumi-san.." Karasuma praised as the yellow octopus unexpectedly yelled out of pain and shock.

"Now.. where were we?" Gakumi asked more to herself. Again, those expression appeared. It doesn't take much to make it disappear, satisfaction presented on her face. Some is willing to swear that she didn't kill him out of pity.

"How did you do that, Gakumi-san? Korosensei is 20 match fast, how could your bullet outrun him?" A student asked.

"Oh, easy! He didn't realize that it was coming, and I did do some 'modification' to this thing that I've never used before, hehe!" She explained.

Gakumi took her gun and show it to the curious. She hold the gun and pointed the places she did some modification as she explained, heavily showered with details. Even Itona doesn't understand half of what she's saying.

The class was listening to her, well, listening. Honestly they don't need understand a single thing to do so.

Korosensei started to fidget around as her speech now lengthen to half an hour. Korosensei and probably the rest of them wants her to stop, and want to stop her, but doesn't have the heart to do so.

It was a sight. Gakumi's eyes glimmered with shines. Her face holds joy that they long to keep. Her voice, speaking with a true excitement. It's truly beautiful.

They listened to her, well tried to untill the bell that signaled the end of the day has rung.

"Eh, what was that?" Gakumi asked and turned her head around to the clock.

"Oh, it's nothing." She said, oblivious to the fact that they should've be out of class like, right now.

She continued rambling, some of the students fell asleep, some tries to understand her, some just stared blankly while nodding, even tho they clearly don't understand.

"And that's it! Simple right?" She asked, as her rambling finally came to an end when the clock strikes five.

'Simple my ass..' Is what the whole class thought...again.

"Uhm, Gakumi-chan.. mind looking at the clock?" Korosensei asked nervously.

"Eh? Okay...?" Gakumi accepted, she doesn't know the reason behind it.

"F-five o'clock? Woah, sure took some time." Gakumi stuttered out once she saw the clock.

'What's wrong with this woman?' The class got their opinion on par again.

"Hmm, dinner is in an hour. Then see you guys tomorrow, bye!" She waved cheerfully. Nagisa and some students waved back with a lost look on their face.

"So, uhm.. did anyone understand?" Korosensei asked the obvious to the class- well minus Gakumi.

The class was silent for a whole minute, even tho the answer is so obvious, but they just want to think a moment. The lost expression are still plastered on most of their faces.

"The only thing I could understand that she didn't do anything to the gun, she modified the whole arena." Itona said, also lost.

"And that she trapped Koro-sensei with a strategy that kinda makes sense but also not, because of the complexity of the plan."

"So thats.." 

"A total nope."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, thank you so much for the support! I hope this fic might relieve your stress, boredom, or anything it is! I'm sorry if I'm wasting your time, have a great day!


	3. Chapter 3, "Girlies am I right?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gakushuu avoiding Irina.

The bell rung not so loudly at the E class building. Almost all students are in the class, so there's not much rushed footsteps on the hallway.

Koro-sensei got in class right on time, just got back from italy.. nothing much.

Koro-sensei turned his head to meet that of the student's.

"Is everyone here yet?" Koro-sensei beamed.

"Uh, Gakumi-san isn't here yet.." Nagisa spoke out, hand raised up in the air for attention.

Almost all of the students turned back to get a look at Gakumi's seat at the same time.

Right on call, the door bust open.

There, stands Gakumi, who is gripping tightly onto the door frame, lightheadedly gasping for the much needed air.

"U-uhm, Gakumi-chan?" Koro-sensei called the figure that currently is sliding on the door frame, with her body that's littered with sweat.

She looked up at him with her dilated pupils.

Gasping for the last time, she got up, brushed her skirt not so hurriedly, and wiped away the sweat that's covering her face with her sleeve.

She faced Koro-sensei.

"Aha, I'm not late, am I?" She smiled sheepishly, brow furrowed in a questioning stance, hand scratching the back of her head.

"Uhm, no you're right on time, Gakumi-chan." Koro-sensei stated.

"Sigh, sorry about that, my practice partner has gone on a rampage.." She closed her eyes, lips still staying in a form of a smile.

Again, it's another familiar expression of her, why can't I think of anything?? Is probably what the whole class was thinking at that moment.

Gakumi wasted no time rushing into her seat, looking down as she's walking made her face not visible for the bystanders.

"Wait, what practice partner?" One has decided to spoke up in realization.

Gakumi looked back at Karma, then sat down.

"Oh, it's nothing! I found a quite unreliable practice partner on the way here, ugh,,, rapist these days, jeez.." Gakumi said as she shook her head, looking uncomfortable both in the event, and also talking about it.

"Wait, what? Rapist?" The whole class interfered rapidly.

"Oh? It's nothing. I've met alot of rapist. I used them as my practice partner." She fidgeted with her hair. "Like, how fast can I beat them to a pulp and throw them to jail. Today is my new record! 10 seconds!" Gakumi grinned and gave a thumbs up.

The class looked unsure, but none is bothered enough to speak out.

Gakumi is highly observant to her surroundings. Every time Koro-sensei speed up near her, she shot him in an instant, and we all get to hear Koro-sensei's shout of pain.

It is still forgein to them, how Gakumi managed to do all of that, and hasn't killed him yet, but it's a story for another time.

Koro-sensei got his way out to Indonesia for some Indomie, while bitch-sensei's walking to the class.

"Alright, class, today we're going to-" bitch-sensei's speech was cut right as she glanced at Gakumi.

"Oh my God! Are you the new assassin the military hired? How cute! You're also pretty! Oh, now I'm not alone anymore, girlies am I right?" Irina blabered loudly, aproaching Gakumi, ansd hugging her. It's a different type of hug that she'd usually do. It's a 'bros' type of hug.

Gakumi looked quite uncomfortable, eh, but bitch-sensei didn't notice it, so it's all good.

The class stared at Gakumi for her awaited response to bitch-sensei's greetings.

"Ah, uhm, yeah! I'm the new assassin, pleased to meet you, uh Jelavic-san, or Jelavic-sensei-" "Just call me Irina." Irina cut. "Uhm, okay then, Irina-sensei, I'm Gakumi, nice to meet you." Gakumi once again smiled sheepishly.

Irina turned to face Gakumi and grabbed both of her shoulders.

"Eh? Just Gakumi?" Irina sideglanced the class.

"Actually, I do have a surname, but that information is classified, I hope you can understand." She rubbed her neck.

Bitch-sensei got into position and glanced at Gakumi. "Okay then.." She walked to the board like the usuals.

The class glanced at both Gakumi and Irina repeatedly before actually paying attention to bitch-sensei's inappropriate teaching, punishments, and rewards. 

Fortunately for Gakumi, she used her assassination skills to avoid bitch-sensei's kissess, which proved to be extremely useful, and motivated the class to be able to do the same thing as her, the ultimate skill; avoiding bitch-sensei's harassment™, the master skill of all, an assassination skill.

Here's a short clip :

"Daddy, please uwu uwu me on my ass." bitch-sensei wrote on the board.

"Repeat after me!" bitch-sensei yelled.

"Daddy, please uwu uwu me on my ass." The class repeated after her. Gakumi continues to stare at the word on the board while face palming for the milionth time.

Bitch-sensei turned to Gakumi, and pointed at her.

"Gakumi, can you give the correct way of saying it to everybody?" Irina asked.

"Sure." Gakumi stood up.

"Daddy, please uwu uwu me on my ass." She read.

"which is completely inappropriate." She continued.

"Well done!" bitch-sensei praised the girl.

"Now come here." bitch-sensei demanded. Yeah, the whole class knew what was going to happend, poor Gakumi..

Gakumi walked to bitch-sensei warily.

"Uhm, Irina-sensei, can I use the bathroom?" Gakumi cut bitch-sensei before she can speak.

"Wait-" 

"Thanks!" Gakumi yelled while running in the hallway.

For a moment, bitch-sensei looked dumbfounded, but she quickly returned to her normal self.

"So uwu uwu here is used as,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, I finally finished chapter 4, well time for me to make chapter 5 so that I can post chapter 4.


	4. Chapter 4, "Be my minions-I, I mean my friend!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuu flexin'

It's lunch time right now, students form E Class started to get their meals out for them to savour.

Just as Gakumi was about to head out, someone called her name.

Gakumi turned around to face Nagisa with Karma beside him smirking.

Gakumi looked around for a second before looking at the pair of best friends.

"Yes?" Gakumi answered after a while.

"G-Gakumi-san, do you want to sit with us?" Nagisa asked a little shyly, hoping that Gakumi would comply with his wish.

Gakumi looked distraught for a while.

Almost a second later, her empty eyes filled with lights as she agrees to sit with them.

"Sure!" She smiled happily, her long hair jumps with her too, as she walks to sit on the chair infront of them.

Gakumi stared at Nagisa, who is eating his lunch, while Karma's drinking his strawberry milk, the usuals.

Nagisa noticed Gakumi's eyes that's following his every movements, he find that quite uncomfortable.

"Uh, um, Gakumi-san, don't you eat?" Nagisa asked, hoping that her prying eyes will move from him this exact second.

Unfortunately, that wasn't the case. Her eyes only moved to stare deeply into his eyes, he couldn't help the shivers going up his spines.

Gakumi's eyes light up in a realization of the question, then covers her mouth.

"Oh, right,.. I forgot. Wait a moment, will you?" Her shocked face, turned into a smile as she stood up from the chair that she's claimed as her's for the time being.

Karma is just watching, well more like observing, which is weird. Wouldn't you say so?

Then suddenly, Gakumi disappeared without a single trace.

Both of Karma and Nagisa's face are laced with a poker face, their lips thinned into a fine line.

Then, she appeared again. No big deal.

Setting her lunch between the three of them, she shyly joined them.

She pulled out her chopsticks, and skillfully used them like a master.

When she pulled out her lunch with her chopsticks, Nagisa couldn't help but to point out what's on his mind.

"Uhm, Gakumi-san?" Nagisa looked at Gakumi for permission before continuing. "Are you sure that's enough for the day?" Nagisa scanned her expression, failed to see anything more than confusion.

"Eh?" She tilted her head to the side, "Of course it is." She frowned upon Nagisa's statement, then proceed to eat a slice of apple with her chopsticks.

"Maybe she ate alot in the morning?" Karma suplied Nagisa's head.

"Yes, I did!" Gakumi grinned as she slowly nimble on a piece of apple.

"And I always eat too when I'm home." She finished her apples, then quietly packs away.

"Alright then.." Nagisa took on another meat before closing his bento box.

The bell rung after that, with Korosensei appearing on the 3rd ring.

Like usual, lots of failed assassinations, and a few of chopped tentacles, of course, coming from Gakumi, who is weirdly paying attention to Koro-sensei. Not your usual assassin at all, huh? Gakumi won't even enter the finals.

After they run out of track of their failed assassination attempts, Bitch-sensei entered the class.

"So today class, I'm gonna teach you guys some more advanced english." Bitch-sensei stated.

"First of all, let's say.. you want to say 'Fuck yourself' to someone, but kindly."  
Bitch-sensei looked through the class once more.

"Then you'll say 'Please kindly sexual intercourse yourself.'" She explained the meaning in both Japanese and English.

The class had an urge to face-palm.

Bitch-sensei found her eyes on Gakumi. Seeing what's coming, Gakumi probably prepared herself.

"Gakumi, can you give an example on how to say it?" Bitch-sensei asked, well more like ordered.

"Sure." Gakumi responded.

Gakumi then quickly said the exact same thing in a more proper English, far better than Irina's.

Bitch-sensei looked proud for a bit, then continued to teach and made the class pronounce some things here and there.

Eventually, the class closed itself for some PE.

The class stared expectantly to Karasuma.

"Right, class, we'll do some sparing today."  
Karasuma stood straight infront of them.

The class gone into some cheerings.

"Okay then, now I'll assign you all to a partner." Karasuma said.

Gakumi raised her hand expectantly.

"Yes, Gakumi-san?" Karasuma positively responded.

"Karasuma-sensei, can I spar with Nagisa?" Gakumi is maybe to Karasuma-sensei, but her eyes we're sharp amethyst against Nagisa's form.

Hearing this, Nagisa gone into some kind of shock, before bearing himself right in.

"Okay then. Do you have any problems with it, Nagisa?" Karasuma asked the bluenette.

"I, uhm, I don't mind." The assassination genius fidgetted a little.

"I'm looking foward to it, Shiota-san." Gakumi smiled like an angel, while walking slowly towards Nagisa, to prepare for the spar.

"Uhm, Nagisa is fine,"

There was a gun filled with anti-sensei bullets plastered on Nagisa's head.

Before they realized it, the angel approaching was actualy a reaper in a white cloth.

Gakumi dropped the fallen foe onto the ground with a 'thud'.

Gakumi's eyes shine violently, looking at the preys that has surrounded her.

Gakumi fiddled her knife while the gun suddenly disappeared.

With a little bit familiarness to the blood-thirsty smile, she then took a step back from the fallen genius.

Again, and again, it's another familiar feeling, why can't I still think of anything?

Gakumi pointed her anti-sensei knife at the preys.

"Next?" 

All of them took a step back, even Karasuma-sensei himself.

"Aw, backing-up already? You're no fun." She said in a fake pout, with a taunting face for all.

"Well then, how about I take on all of you?" Her smile widened along with her eyes.

She bit her anti-sensei knife endearingly.

The class along with Karasuma-sensei with them fell on the spot.

They can see Gakumi holding a single rope on her hands.

"Down!" Gakumi said cheerfully, ignoring the fact that Koro-sensei had dashed behind her.

Koro-sensei lightly smacked Gakumi on her forehead, with Bitch-sensei, who was aproaching her.

"That was uncalled for!" Koro-sensei continued to scold her, with his flingy tentacles.

Gakumi only pouted as the rest of the class joined Koro-sensei on scolding her, heck, even Karasuma and Bitch-sensei did.

Well, another eventful day for the E-Class.

More eventful than others it seems. With Gakumi around to spice things up to the next level.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have the next chapter ready. The reason why I did not post this after I have the next chapter in line, like I usually do is that I'm quite annoyed with the lack of Shuu fics, and decided that I'll step up my game, yes, with a new fic planned. 
> 
> So while I'm doing that, eat this.


	5. Chapter 5, "Truth or Dare"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some truth or dare per se.

In all honesty, Gakushuu did not sign up for this.

-

"So, we are going to play truth or dare, how does it sounds?" Kayano brought up a pen for her to put on the floor.

There were only a few people left in the class, concidering that the author is bad at giving screen time for all-

They were all sitting on the floor, like a disformed circle, and more oval-like. They nod their head to Kayano's suggestion and oblige themselves anyway.

It was quite fun, I should say, but nothing beats the excitement of making people nervous and convincing themselves that they're probably wrong and just over thinking of course, it'll make you think that you have the higher hand, which is false.

You might be thinking, why does this chapter feel different? Well, that's Actualy might be because of the author that's trying really hard to improve this shitty content-

They played until dawn, they were really into it. Watching the pen spin was really amusing for them, for it to lay upon the person they wanted to question the most, peel off their skin bit by bit, 'till they've skinned them.

It was such an amusing metaphor too, quite fitting for them as assassins, but so am I. If you don't know yet, I'm Asano Gakushuu, known more as 'Gakumi', the professional prodigy assassin in the world, but more to class-E.

If I have to be honest.. I quite like the class-E. D-don't get me wrong, it's not like that I have grown attached to them or anything! It's just my job.

Now, do you want to hear about the truth or dare? Eh, don't answer, I'll tell you either way.

So, in the circle was Yuki-,Kaede-san, Shiota-san, Akabane, Me, Yuuma-san, and Maehara-san, in order, clock wise.

Kaede-san started first, twirling the pen in her hand before she start to spin it. When she did tho, it landed on Nagisa. She asked one of the most usual question in truth or dare.

"Truth or dare?" Kayano asked gleefully, doing the fountain pen trick. Shiota-san, a sweet-heart, obviously choose truth. W-well, it's not like that I am kinda fond of him or anything! I was just playing my character.

Kaede-san, then asked one of the most cliché question that is usuals asked the most in the game of truth or dare. " Nagisa-kun, do you like anyone?" Yeah, that.

It was really obvious I want to dig my way out. Ah, the feeling of dread.. Her crush for Shiota-san is transparent, too bad for her that Shiota-san doesn't bore the same feeling, or even notice her transparency.

  
  
  
  


Well, she is a good actor.

"No, I don't." The answer was as expected, he hung his head in the air for a little bit. Kaede-san's face turned a little bit sour, her aura turned melancholy. She did a great job tho masking them up with her acting. Too bad that I got first place in that too, Kaede-san.

Kaede-san wasn't expecting Nagisa to return her feeling, but it still hurts, isn't it? For your love to not be returned? Then you have gone _l_ _oveless,_ no, it doesn't work that way, some people are just born _loveless,_ but it doesn't include Kaede-san, she is **loved.**

The game continued with Shiota-san as the penholder. His spin landed on Yuuma-san. "Truth or dare?" Nagisa started off like usual. "Truth." Yuuma-san's stare met with Shiota-san's, both soft looking. But don't be deceived by it, Shiota-san's eyes hold something more sharp, yeah, sure, it did beat everyone's in that part (Well, except Koro-sensei) but, Ha! it did not beat mine, so, shame on you MUAHAHAHA-okay, I'll stop. Back to the story shall we?

"Uhm, what species do you think Koro-sensei is?" Ah, this is boring. They are letting me judge them silently with a smile without knowing it. Ask a better question for my sanity's sake! I prefer pranking Koro-sensei, his expressions are priceless! Oops, better not be laughing.

"Uh, I think he is an alien like everyone else." Pftt, amusing. Is it not obvious that he's human? Look at all of those humanly emotions that a supposed _human_ doesn't have. Well, he is not thought of as a human, but he **is** one. Sometimes I wonder, why does someone who's not supposed to have one managed to? When us humans are just off-ing people all without any specs of regret.

Game continued as it is, in my turn, mine landed on Maehara-san, like everyone else, he choose truth, so I just asked something random from my mind.

Eventually, it was Akabane's second turn and it landed on me, great. He smirked nonchalantly at me, sigh.

"Truth or dare?" **He,** obviously asked. "Truth." I followed the rest of them, it's that one truth round you know? Everyone going for truths? Yeah, that.

"Gakumi-chan," he smirks, ugh, **he** disgust me. "why aren't you killing Koro-sensei already? You have the power to." Akabane continued. Ah, maybe this will be interesting after all. 

Gakushuu smirked inside as he looked up to Karma. "Ah, maybe I'm searching for fun?" Gakushuu winked and shrugged Karma's question right infront of him.

"Ah, if you were hoping to get away by that, then you're wrong. Now, tell us why." Karma's smirk turned devilish in a second, Gakushuu is interested of the sudden turning point Karma provided for him.

"Ah, Akabane-san?" Gakushuu took a moment to put a smirk onto his face. "You do realize that I am giving you all here time, no?" He brushed his bangs to his side. "Don't want you all to get depressed so quickly, lost a tie to friendship on the mountain, the support to all abuse and ignorance, to all your low self-esteem, to all of the bad and hard situations, to your saviour." Before he realized it, it was too late, he talked too much, oh no, Gakushuu mentally slapped his mouth, hoping that none of them noticed his big slip-up. Looking up, Gakushuu saw Karma's widened eyes, obviously weren't expecting that kind of answer. They continued awkwardly after that.

Some turns later. It was Gakushuu's 9th turn, he decided to have some fun. He intentionally spin the pen to Kayano.

"Truth or dare?" He asked with a light tone. "Truth!" Kayano ever so cheerfully answered.

Ha, gocha.

Snickering inside, Gakushuu played his plan perfectly. He started his plan smoothly with a blinding smile.

"Kaede-san, why green?" Seeing Kayano's confused expression amuse him. Kayano's expression turned into one of a horror one when she realized what he meant.

"What do you mean, Gakumi-chan?" Kayano tilted her head, her confusion perfected by practiced act. "Oh, I'm sorry, I thought that-Why do you like green?" Gakushuu's acting was much more precise than her slip-up, he put the much needed 'accident' feel to his sentence.

"It kinda stuck with me I guess." She laughed sheepishly, deep inside she was relieved, Gakushuu felt his sadistic tendencies crawls up along with his masochistic one. Yeah, he has both Sadistic and masochistic tendencies, so what? His masochistic one's are in truth more dominant, but seldomly pops up, the exact opposite of his sadistic one's.

The game continues on until Koro-sensei decided to end their bonding time and go home. Gakushuu did not go home as he walks to the main campus dressed like his usual self with his blonde wig, ahead to the student council's office to do some work, but he definitely felt warm after that, he felt closer to them.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Class-E wasn't that bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any criticism and suggestions are accepted, happy valentine!


	6. Chapter 6, "Poems"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poems

Koro-sensei appeared upon the 3rd ring of the echoing bell, face shaped up in a usual plastered smile, the octopus happily blabber about his day.

"I've gone to make a tiktok account for us!" Koro-sensei stated

"Huh-"

"Kidding! What I meant to say is that we are going to make a poem in English for a competition in the Main Campus."

Some of the students cheered, some just sighed, and most is just calm.

Then, Bitch-sensei and Karasuma-sensei come inside the class.

"Morning, class, hear what you're gonna be doing? We're gonna do soo much funn!"

Bitch-sensei bitched about it, haha, typical Bitch-sensei. Karasuma-sensei just look like.. Karasuma-sensei! Yeah, he's just him, nothing has changed to the oblivious agent fool infront of them.

Karma is certainly smiling like a fool- oh wait, no, no Karma, don't do it pleasee ahdhahhs, Karma is grinning right now and that is a bad badd sign.

"A poem you said?" He spin his pen and tapped them down on the table, the class has just shared an amount of sweat, of course excluding Gakumi who has a cold look upon her shoulders, but if you look closer, it became obvious that she was thrilled. They didn't know why. "and in English? Oh, you are certainly right that it's going to be fun!" Karma got one of his deadliest smirk around, oh, this is gonna be a disaster, they can tell.

Koro-sensei turned at Karasuma-sensei and shared a look with him for a moment, then he got his 'nostrils' upon Gakumi. "Gakumi, you are not participating, correct?" Koro-sensei recited her words at her. "Ah, yes. I do not feel much comfortable to join the competition, as the win would go to me with the label of E-class made it dirty." Gakumi lay her head on her hands, looking up at his 'nostrils'. "Is that acceptable?" It was clear to everyone that she was challenging him, much to his distaste.

"It's not like we need you to win anyway." Karma glanced from his seats, glaring at Gakumi cockyly. Gakumi's returning glare is noticeable, even tho she changed her expression really quickly, she turned it into a sweet glaringly smile. "Ah, I'm just saying tho? I'll be happy to help, if you don't mind." She scratches the back of her head, her demeanours changes like flipping a book, just who is she? Even Bithc-sensei, Karasuma-sensei, and Koro-sensei look conflicted!

A thought popped in their mind, can it be? It's worth a try!

Gakumi throws an anti-sensei dagger at Koro-sensei, he was distracted of their discussion. It hit, of course Gakumi would hit Koro-sensei on the spot. The tought amazes them and filled them with envy at the same time, no matter what, they will figure her out, they've already gotten a suspect! Oh wait, where did she get that dagger from tho? She probably modified the knife or something, it's nothing new when it comes to her.

"Then, let's start writing poems shall we?" Bitch-sensei snapped from her trance, her hand lay steady on her hip. "Yeah, try your best, Class-A have Sakakibara Ren and most importantly Asano Gakushuu up their sleeves, don't wanna lose, do you?" With Gakumi speaking like that, their suspicion just got higher.

"Did you investigate the whole school, Gakumi-san?" Nagisa clutched his pen in his hand, looking back from his seat to Gakumi. "Yes, I did. No harm in doing it, just for safety." Gakumi, of course replied that, typical Gakumi. Gakumi is a mysterious person, showing us glimpses of her real personality on occasion, but flip it close most of the time. She is indeed terrifying. They said that eyes are the window to our soul, but that is not the case with her at all. She didn't hide it, it was natural for her. Well, to be frank, she showed it on purpose, the shining rage in her eyes, it fits her image well.

"Just making poems is boring, isn't it?" Gakumi smirked " Why don't we spice it up a little bit?" Gakumi tilted her head, her beautiful strawberry blonde hair follows her. "You're going to get tentacles, each based on your rank on the top three, based on the points you got. For example; I participated and got first place, my score that I got on the poem is 500 points, then take that 500 and divide it by 2, thus 250, rounding it off into 200, so two tentacles." Gakumi flips her pen. "How does that sounds?" She looked up to the teachers, her smirk seems to get wider and wider.

"I think that is a great idea-" "Very well, Gakumi-san." Karasuma cut Bitch-sensei right on the door, leaving her flabbergasted "hey-" "I don't see why we can't, Gakumi-chan." Like Gakumi, it seems like Koro-sensei's grin is spreading further.

"

Bring it on then."

  
  


-

In the end they lost first and second place to Asano Gakushuu and Sakakibara Ren, Nakamura got the 3rd place by writing about Japan, Karma wonderfully lost because he wrote inappropriate stuff. Want to know more?

Here you go!

-

Karma took a step on the stage, with his holy paper, he turned the microphone into his direction. The booings were not getting quieter as Karma hold a grasp of their reaction.

"Wonderful, oh God, you made the most wonderful flaccid existence.

It's not only flaccid,

It can be hard too."

A 'What the fuck' was spread by the whole witnesses.

"It also varies in length too,

It is useful in sword fights as well.

Oho, you can also peel it off.

Take it away!

Bring it on!

Get the flaccid dick of the number one.

Get it now,

Bring it forth!

Compare my amazing dick with his flaccid one!

The campioooooooonnnnnnnnnn!

My dick, my dick, oh come and taste it!!

My dick, my dick, you can also take the dick of Asano Gakushuu and a ruler to rule it outt, yo!"

Karma ended his beautifully holy poem that originated from the holy bible while drinking and bathing in holy water a holy ending. Wonderful.

Asano-san looks pissed by his performance.

Then it happened. It was his turn, they all cheered and died down instantly.

He filled the court with an unexpected form of art.

"They were dancing fluently, flacidly placing their feet around, twirls elegantly, the Cinderella didn't lost her glass shoe, she left them there.

The sky was really dark, there's only one light,

The swans are cowering behind their bars,

Have it in them to break through their chains and build the heart of rebellion.

Too bad the chains are made from steel.

Breaking forth, losing their wings in exchange of breaking those shackles,

Demons walk around, watching in pity as beautifur and graceful swans has been reduced to such as none.

They put on a shadow as a mask, their own face as a mask.

A bright one was found, an odd one, it was painted black afterwards.

There was one little kid, down, staying up late in his room.

The kid mutters something inaudible,

The kid slept, then ate in his room, he goes to live a normal life.

The kid was strong, he's successful, for once he was,

But was he there to give him what he wanted? What he doesn't deserve?

Poor kid dragged by his own fate, the world turn a blind eye.

A cage was shut from the inside, a woman holding her childrens was held safe, the woman was beautiful, yet was easily tricked. The demon god aproached her and she fell for his trap. Locked in the cage was a mother with her child, cold cold fluttering no hood will ever hold out. One locked cage with a child inside, the kid was hopeless as it fell to the ground.

The demon kept the kid, kept it as his slave, the kid did not know what to do. A helpless flatter under the powerful wing, the kid once shattered, brought back by the holy grace. Once once upon time, there was a lonely child, hiding from the little world that it has, the little kid cried, locked by it own self, the kid then fell down, down to despair.

A cage was locked from outside, no one could see what's inside, the teen kept playing by his toys, once a while he'll bleed it out, the teen smiled happily wearing his face, no one, no one, only his.

A cage was seen bloodied, locked from inside, nobody cared about it tho"

Still speechless by his performance, they approached him.

"Asano-san?" Isogai spoke up. Asano-san turned to face him in a polite demeanor. "What can I help you with?" He smiled sweetly. There it is! There's no doubt!

"Do you have a sibling?" Isogai was pushed to be their human sacrifice, facing the great Asano Gakushuu. "Huh? No, I dont."

"I-I'm sorry! Forget I said anything!" He ran.

  
  


"Interesting."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm bored. Sorry for the long ass poem tho, must be borring.


End file.
